


Seven scenes in seven days

by DreamerNumber3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Gen, MCIT Challenge, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Tranquil OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerNumber3/pseuds/DreamerNumber3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collect of seven scenes inspired by the MCIT prompt challenge on Tumblr. Featuring Maria, the MCIT whose arrival in Thedas is marked by Tranquility. Also starring Prudence Trevelyan, the little templar that could, and Mahanon Lavellan, the little elf that shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: The Dockside of Ostwick

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age and all associated media are owned by Bioware. I'm just playing in the sandbox of Thedas.  
> MCIT prompt challenge found here: http://ecarius.tumblr.com/post/148749156115/some-of-my-new-friends-in-the-modern-characters-in  
> Day One: OPTION 2: Between Origins and Inquisition, we’ve explored Fereldan, Orlais, Kirkwall, and a little beyond that. Write a scene set in one of the countries/cities we hadn’t seen in game.

The Dockside district of Ostwick City sprawled like a napping cat. It stunk of fish and rotten seaweed, with undertones of steel, privies, and fresh bread. Maria and Mahanon meandered through the district, dodging dockworkers.

“I can’t believe Prudence didn’t tell us where to meet her,” Maria muttered.

“I can. Forgetting such a crucial detail is Prudence’s cup of milk,” Mahanon said brightly.

Maria rolled her eyes but didn’t comment. Deprived of a reaction, Mahanon pouted theatrically.

When initially planning their time in Ostwick, Prudence had suggested the pair wear hooded cloaks to avoid suspicion. Maria quickly pointed out that wearing cloaks in the middle of summer would be much more suspicious. Instead, Maria tied a bandana over her forehead, pirate-style. In rebellion, her hair exploded out from under it in a mess of tight curls. Mahanon wore a hat. The wide brim shaded his vallaslin and covered his ears.

The pair slowed down and came to a stop by a building. Maria leaned against is. “So, whaddya wanna do?”

Mahanon stuck an arm out and leaned in, boxing Maria against the wall. “I can think of some activities.” He waggled his eyebrows.Maria snorted and shoved his shoulder playfully. He staggered back in exaggerated pain. Maria rolled her eyes again. “Drama queen,” she said.

Maria snorted and shoved his shoulder playfully. He staggered back in exaggerated pain. Maria rolled her eyes again. “Drama queen,” she said.A scuffle broke out on the docks. Two sailors were grappling. The others formed a barrier around them, betting and jeering.

A scuffle broke out on the docks. Two sailors were grappling. The others formed a barrier around them, betting and jeering.Maria jerked her head. “Shall we?” The two made their way to the market.

Maria jerked her head. “Shall we?” The two made their way to the market.For all of Dockside’s faults, its citizens loved the area. Maria was reminded of her father’s love of the Toronto Maple Leaves. You know there was better choices for success, but this one was yours. She thought idly about how she would have liked the people.

For all of Dockside’s faults, its citizens loved the area. Maria was reminded of her father’s love of the Toronto Maple Leaves. You know there was better choices for success, but this one was yours. She thought idly about how she would have liked the people.

As she thought, she led the way past taverns and shops. Up Fish Street and its smells to market. Stalls of vendors lined up in neat rows. Mobile women with baskets of wares left trails of scents in their wake.

Maria knew the Chantry Market in the Pearl District from her mandatory time selling wares. Dockside Market was different. There, it was less gentry and riches. Less exotic goods. Less politeness. Here, the market was a mosaic of sounds, colours, and smells. Fishmongers competed for customers. Housewives bartered with fruitsellers. Washerwomen debated the merits of Rivani soap over Antivan. The smell of fish mingled with fresh meat pies. Offhand, Maria could make out the scents of cumin, sage, and rosemary through the bouquet.

A man in rough clothes showed an elven servant out of the way. As he passed Mahanon, he ‘mysteriously’ tripped and landed face-first in a cart of cabbages. Maria kept walking. Mahanon caught up quickly. His merry whistle flew over the sounds of emerging chaos.

Maria flagged down a vendor and haggled for a pair of pasties. Hers flaked in her mouth. Inside, it had potatoes and melted cheese. It was filling, but not flavorful. Mahanon bought ale to wash it down.

The last sips of ale were downed when a ragged urchin approached them. “You lot ain’t half easy to find, you knows.” His accent smoothed out the consonants into softer sounds.

Maria frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Don’t tells me about being sorry! I wastes half an afternoon looking for yous. Prunnie wants yous down by the docks. By the singing knee.”

Mahanon and Maria exchanged looks. Maria spoke again, “The what?”

The young boy let out a bellowing sigh. “Just shift! I can shows yous where.” He turned and started off. When Maria caught up, he was muttering about Blighted foreigners who couldn’t speak proper Trader. If he had been older than seven, if would have been off-putting. Instead, it was adorable.

Back to the docks they trotted. They cut through an alley filled with drying linens. Mahanon almost brought down a whole line when he tripped over a cat. Eventually, they emerged at the docks. Prudence waved them down, though her height made her stand out enough. She stood by a ship with the Chantry Sun of its sails. Maria reflexively touched the brand on her forehead. Her hand met cloth.

Prudence nodded to the urchin. “Thanks Gavvy.”

The boy smiled. “Whatever you wants, Miss Prunnie.” He scampered off.

Maria raised her eyebrows. “A Chantry ship?” Her tone toed the line between disbelief and reproach.

Prudence shook her head. “I thought it would be a good meeting spot. Our ship has yet to arrive in port. We’ve a few days to prepare for the journey. Then we leave for Ferelden.”

A group of sailors in uniforms arrived, drawing the group’s attention. Their leader was a woman in armor. On her breastplate, the Chantry symbol was disrupted by an eye in the middle. She barked out orders and the sailors climbed the gangplank. A dwarf in a red coat was left behind.

“I suppose this is the part where you let me go, Seeker?” he asked.

The woman scoffed. “Just get on the ship, dwarf.”

As he passed by, he muttered, “Well, it was worth a try.”

Maria grinned, Mahanon snorted, and Prudence giggled. The dwarf winked at his audience as he passed them. The woman growled and stalked aboard the ship.

“Well then,” Prudence said brightly “What’ll we do as we wait?”


	2. Sunny with a chance of tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria enjoys a snack Prudence finds unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 -- OPTION 1: A culture shock.  
> It counts if someone else has the shock, right?

Maria leaned against the railing of the tower. She stared off in the distance as she snacked.

Prudence walked up next to her and leaned out. “What are you eating?”

Maria jerked out of her thoughts. “Sorry?” came out automatically. Then Prudence’s question registered. “Just some cherry tomatoes.” She showed off the fruit.

Prudence’s eyes widened. “Maria, those are poisonous!” She went to knock them off the tower.

Maria snatched her hand back. “What? No they’re not.”

“Yes they are,” Prudence insisted, “Everyone says so.”

“Well, everyone is wrong.” Maria’s tone said a lot of what she thought of everyone’s opinion. “Trust me, I’ve been eating these things since childhood. Here,” she held out her hand again, “try one.”

Prudence took one, examining every side of the fruit. Then, she tossed it into her mouth. As she chewed, her eyes widened. “It tastes sweet.” She grabbed a few more.

Maria smiled. She popped another tomato in her mouth. Her mother had had a cherry tomato plant. It was a family competition to see who would get the first one every year. Maria would check it plant first thing in the morning and after supper everyday in the summer, to see if any had ripened. A fact crawled into her brain. “I guess tomatoes could be poisonous. If you use pewter.”

Prudence frowned. “I don’t understand your meaning.”

Maria rolled a cherry tomato between her fingers. “Pewter’s made from lead, right?”

Prudence nodded.

“Well, lead’s poisonous. When it’s in pewter, it’s kind of safe. But tomatoes have acid in them that reacts with lead and increases its potency. Or something. I can’t really remember what exactly happens.” Maria shrugged.

Prudence looked at the shorter woman. “Is that why you don’t eat at the mess hall with everyone?”

Maria made a face “Honestly? I mostly forget when to leave my work.”

Prudence giggled. “Seriously?”

“Why do you think I snack so much? The cooks have learned to take pity on me by this point.” Maria smiled and had another tomato.

The door to the roof opened. Mahanon slipped out, closing the door behind him.

“Mahanon!” Prudence was as enthusiastic in her greeting as she was in everything else. “Come and have some tomatoes. They’re only sometimes poisonous.” The rare sight of Mahanon’s confused expression sent Prudence into a fit of laughter. It rang from the tower, echoing into the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would take place before the last chapter btw. Also, there's a double update, because school snuck up on me. Please let me know what you think!


	3. Plot Twist: I love Vivienne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: OPTION 1: A team-building activity

A knock sounded on the doorframe, bringing Madame Vivienne out of her thoughts. She rose from her chair. “My dear Maria, do come in,” she invited.

Maria smiled gently and walked toward the mage. Vivienne had noticed before that Maria’s gait was unusual. Most Tranquil walked neutrally, in short, efficient strides. Maria strutted with her shoulders thrown back and firm steps. It was a dare, one that challenged anyone to comment. Everytime she entered a room, she automatically drew attention to herself. Vivienne approved.

“Madame de Fer,” the younger woman greeted, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.”

Vivienne waved her hand dismissively. “Just some letters darling, nothing truly vital.”

“I was wondering if you had any experience in braiding hair.”

Vivienne raised an eyebrow. “And why exactly do you need to know that?”

Maria’s smile grew. “Prudence wants to try a new hairstyle. It’s a bunch of little braids. It would take hours for me to do by myself. I figured more people would take less time. Cassandra’s agreed,” she added, almost an afterthought.

Vivienne hid her reaction. Instead, she asked, “How did you manage such a thing?”

Maria shrugged. “I just explained that it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other. We’d be able to work together better if we already know each other’s strengths and weaknesses.”

Vivienne smiled. “Well played my dear.” She walked towards the door. “I suppose I shall join you as well. I do so enjoy spending time with my fellow members of the Inquisition.”

Maria stepped aside. “After you, Madame de Fer.”

Vivienne swept from the room, Maria at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne is great. She's just so... classy.  
> I'm really bad at fulfilling the letter of the prompts. I was planning on having the hair-braiding scene too, but I felt like this was really solid as it was. Feel free to fill in the rest in your imagination.  
> As always, please leave me a note in the comments with what you liked or disliked.

**Author's Note:**

> If he seems familiar, Gavvy the urchin was stolen from Les Miserables. His dialogue is vaguely inspired by the Cockney dialect. In Thedas it's called Dockside cant. "Singing knee" was inspired by the rhyming slang, "singing" is the adjective for anything Chantry-related. "Knee" is short for "knee and hip" or ship.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please.


End file.
